1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a storm and guard shutter method and assembly for building external openings and, more particularly, to a window and door shutter for both guarding as a security barrier to deter an intruder from entering the building and storm shielding as a storm barrier to protect the window and door from strong winds and wind-borne debris, which are accompanied by capability to be removed from the opening by a person inside of the building in the case of emergency.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Both window and door guards are conventionally used to prevent unauthorized entry through window and door openings. Storm shutters are needed to protect a building from wind damage by flying debris during hurricanes or cyclones. Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,205,713 and 6,293,059 which are made up of heavy plywood panels; U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,487,244, 5,596,849, 5,768,833, 5,996,292, and 6,209,263 which are made up of corrugated aluminum or still panels; U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,457,921 and 6,470,639 which are made up of corrugated and solid translucent plastic panels, respectively. The above mentioned installed from outside window and door protective panels, as well as a variety of others not mentioned here and hurricane shutters, have a number of drawbacks. Among them, the most important is that in the event of fire or other emergency, it is impossible for someone inside of the building to leave the building through the permanently guarded or fastened from outside window or door.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,562,666 to Young, III discloses a burglar guard for windows and doors, which is constructed of unbreakable, bullet-resistant, transparent sheet material, such as polycarbonate or Lexan plastic which is installed on the interior of the building window openings. Such cover can be quickly removed from inside in the case of emergency, however, it does not protect against breakage of windows by both vandals and hurricane/tornado wind and debris.
Publication No. US 2006/0283131 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,438,336 to Wolf and Clark disclose a hurricane shutter escape mechanism for allowing removal of a conventional hurricane shutter from a window or door of a structure in the event of emergency. However it does not protect against unauthorized opening from outside of the building.
Relevant to the prior art are also U.S. Pat. No. 2,878,536 which discloses corrugated overlapping shutters having brackets fastened to the building. U.S. Pat. No. 5,596,849 to Hill disclosures a system including panels and the joint structure that includes the utilization of an angle frame at the base, and an overlapping receiver as a header. The lower portion overlap has a keyhole slot that is manually threaded on the bottom lock screw in place. U.S. Pat. No. 2,867,011 to Becjer discloses a shutter structure using a fastener comprising a thumb screw and wing nut for attaching storm shutters together. U.S. Pat. No. 2,719,750 to Orr discloses a keyhole slot for attachment. U.S. Pub. US 2006/0010792 A1 references employment of a sill bracket comprised of a recessed bolt head track body with a vertical track aperture. After inserting the head in a bolt and positioning a hurricane shutter panel through its bottom hole and the bolt, the panel is secured to the sill bracket by a wing nut.
None of the subject patents discloses a panel lock and release mechanism for hurricane shutters which provides substantial security against unauthorized removing from outside.
Recently submitted by the applicant, another non-provisional patent application describes designs capable of providing both an easy escape mechanism in the case of emergency and an enhanced security of the building against an unwanted intrusion (Pub. Nom.). However, it does not disclose a panel fastening construction, which allows quick installation and dismounting shutter panels to the escape mechanism.
What is needed is protective shutter system for a window and door, which allows easy mounting and dismounting shutter panels and has capability to be unlocked in the event of an emergency, but when it is locked, difficult to remove from outside of the building, thus providing a high degree of security.